


You're Just So Beautiful To Me

by chire_senbonimagines



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Second Person, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chire_senbonimagines/pseuds/chire_senbonimagines
Summary: You don't remember but somehow this beautiful man is your husband???





	You're Just So Beautiful To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Fluff scenario of a cute moment of byakuya and his wife whom has amnesia from a head injury?
> 
> Originally posted on 18th January 2017 to my Bleach imagines blog: [chire-senbonimagines](https://chire-senbonimagines.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So we’re going to hand wave the amnesia XD So there’s no explanation for how or why but it’ll probably get better as time passes.

You were staring at him again. He probably knew, being a captain and all, and you weren’t exactly being subtle about it. It was just hard to believe that you were married to this man.

“Yes, ______?” Byakuya asks softly and you immediately fluster when he calls you out on the staring. 

“Sorry, I just… I know I’ve said it a lot but you really are beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?” 

As with every other time you’d said it, a light pink blush dusts his cheeks, though you’d have missed it if you hadn’t been staring anyway. 

“Yes. They have.” He takes a few more mouthfuls of his dinner before adding: “You always insist on telling me.” 

You grin, trying to gloss over that you don’t remember. You couldn’t quite tell if he was unhappy about it but you supposed he wasn’t really or he’d tell you to stop. “Well good! Everybody deserves to know if people think they’re beautiful.” 

There’s a small smile at just the edge of his lips, thanks to your words, but his eyes is where it’s most obvious. You blush brightly at such a loving look from him. 

“Is something the matter ______?” Byakuya reaches across the table for your hand, taking it and lifting it to his lips. He brushes his lips lightly over your knuckles. Although it’s nothing more than a whisper; your skin tingles. The look in his eyes has changed and you continue to blush for an entirely different reason. “ ______? You did not answer my question.” 

A smirk is dancing on his lips now as you become flustered all over again. “N - nothing-!” You answer too quickly, too shrilly. 

There’s a final glimpse of the smirk before his face is a mask once more and he gently returns your hand to you. “Please finish your meal, ______. The staff worked hard to prepare it.” Even you had learnt again that this was Byakuya speak for you to eat so that you could keep your strength up.

“As you wish, Byakuya.” 

He nodded. Silence stretched for a moment before Byakuya spoke again. “Seike.”

“Yes, Byakuya-sama?” Byakuya’s personal attendant was at his side almost immediately - you weren’t sure how he moved so quickly for an old man.

“Please inform the kitchen that ______ and I will observe dessert at a later time. I have some business to attend to.” 

The look he gave you across the table spoke volumes as to the kind of 'business' he wished to attend to.


End file.
